numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Wee Three, Phone Home
Wee Three Phone Home was created on October 8, 2009 Summary Three and One are playing with the hover dice and the number track in the Gym. Everytime the dice rolls a number, One wants it to be her number, and Three bygrudingly accepts for this to happen. After her third go, One ends up on the number three, so Three is left content. The alarm goes off and Three rushes off to the Control Room to regroup with Four, Five and Six (Six being the one to sound the alarm). Agent 108 rings in to report a problem: some children had gotten a spade, a large basket and a gardener's hat. Then, a boy walking outside does three silly moves. Six then suggest Three goes out, and she's bursting with excitement, so much so Four has to remind her to get to the launcher. Three is launched and lands with no such troubles, but Agent 12 reports a problem: a lady gets three toys: a snake, a silly hat and a bike horn. Three arrives just in time to see a man do three more silly moves. Agent 63 works out the pattern: there's three silly items and three silly moves every time, just like the numbertrack. And then, the Numberjacks find out who's causing problems: the Puzzler. The Puzzler nearly trapped Three in a bubble, but she revealed the pattern, causing the Puzzler to go back on his decision. There was more problems with silly things: the Lady had three, then got a feather in her pocket (four things) a watering can (five things) and a toy dog (six things). Then the man did three more silly moves, which makes six again. They were about to tell Three, but Four lost contact with her. Five tries firing up the Brain Gain machine, but she and the boys aren't sure the brain-gain made it to Three. Five then imagines what may happen if the pattern continued: a car may have one steering wheel, then two, then three. Then, the Dancing Cow has four legs, but she may have two extra ones to worry about: six total. Five gets interrupted by Six by finding out that Four still can't get in touch with Three. Six and Four quickly broadcast an emergency call. Meanwhile, Three has run into the Puzzler again, and is struggling, but then remembers the dice: the next numbers in the pattern were four, five, six. But the Puzzler scares her away because there's nothing that comes after six on the dice. Back at base, Four, Five and Six become increasingly worried due to not even knowing where Three is, but Four continued to keep trying. Three hid in a room with a calculator so she can try and figure out the next bit of the puzzle. After looking carefully, she figures out the next part of the puzzle: seven, eight, nine. Problem is, Three doesn't know how to show it. But then, Seven, Eight and Nine show up, which surprises Three. The Puzzler makes three more things appear for the lady: A ukulele (seven), an air hopper (eight) and a balloon banana (nine), and makes the man do three more silly things, bringing the total to nine. The Numberjacks use the pattern to their advantage and use brain-gain to sort out everything. The Puzzler, defeated, leaves, and Three, Seven, Eight and Nine fly back home. After reviewing everything on the screen, Zero gets the Numberjacks to do the pattern on the number track, and Nine gives the challenge: how would the pattern go on. Characters Numberjacks: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Meanies: The Puzzler Agents: 108, 12, 63 Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Everyone is Here